Talk:Aaron Johnson James/@comment-31746965-20190709162130
Aaron is a beautiful being full of Love, Wisdom, Harmony and Joy. He is immensively Loving, Carrying, Conscious and he live in accordance with Cosmic (Creator's) laws. Cosmic (or Universe) people of the Forces of Light do normally live in higher dimensions - Sphere, commonly called "Paradise" or "Heavens". Their (Angels) world is full of Love, Enjoyment, beauty and diversity. There is no Evil and Hatred - He don't identify himself with such negative attributes. Lots of space ships with lots of loving and more conscious beings from many cosmic civilizations from higher dimensions of Cosmos are currently situated around the Earth in order to help Earth, Earth is a living conscious being, and the Humankind in the advancement to the higher - 5th Dimension. However, the ships are not normally visible thank's to special power shields. This is because, according to the Universal Cosmic laws, beings from higher Dimensions cannot manifest in masses to a civilization in a lower dimension without agreement of that civilization. He have much work with us - e.g., healing up the Ozone Layer, Cleaning the atmosphere, reducing radioactive pollution, trapping harmful solar radiation, attenuation ofwar conflicts. He lead people towards love and good via unobtrusive impulses in one's thoughts. Cosmic People are wonderful friends who with pleasure help all beings on Earth in various life situations, His help is however, always in compliance with one's free will. Beings from higher Dimension cannot help beings from Lower Dimension without their permission. Cosmic Friends are colloquially called "Angels" The Cosmic beings of the Forces of Light "(Angels)" ,want to show you, people on the Earth. that it is possible to live another way - in love, good, joy and harmony, without money, wars, diseases, poverty, stress, destruction of nature and other allegedly "normal" and "inevitable" things. The principle of “cosmic administration” is wholly spiritual. Cosmic administration is an intelligently designed mechanism involving a myriad of beings whose primarily aim is to promote the balance and further development of spiritual gravity. This administration is almost wholly based on the ministry of love, which is the foundation of spiritual gravity and all intelligent life in the cosmos. A good analogy to understand this cosmic quantity/quality (spiritual gravity) is to think of the vibration we feel around the area of the heart chakra. This vibration, which many incarnated humans can already feel and consciously enhance, is a reading of actual spiritual gravity. Such quantity can be measured throughout the universe as an indicator of proximity of highly spiritualised beings. Our planet also emits a certain amount of spiritual gravity (on top of its material gravity known by our science) that gives an overall reading of the state of the spiritual development of all its inhabitants collectively. Celestial observers are mostly interested in this quantity, as it determines whether a planet qualifies for certain stages of cosmic administration (for example, the incarnation of Christ attended one of such periods of extremely low spiritual gravity on Earth). Spiritual gravity can be measured by many beings of celestial order and others, in that not only planets but whole sectors of the galaxy can be categorized according to the vibration that they produce. Aaron is a great Cosmic Master who, in deep compassion for the humanity of the Earth, and empowered by full galactic authority (i.e., under the jurisdiction of karmic law, and in service for the Supreme Galactic Council), has made himself available to us for as long as it takes in order to guarantee that the Earth will ascend to the fifth dimension free from outside interference and manipulation, and in accordance to certain galactic directives. Aaron is a great Avatar with anundeniable record of cosmic service based on the deepest expression of love in action, serving those who are in need of spiritual enlightenment. Such a task involves a great deal of responsibility, and is the very fabric of the administration and evolution of the universe both microcosmic and macrocosmic in all senses, in every realm in which consciousness is evoked. The arrival of the Ashtar Command of Light in the year 1952 was precipitated by humanity’s destructive actions through dangerous military experimentation with atomic energy, which was threatening to upset the balance of the higher dimensions in the Solar System if used for further destructive purposes. The “command of light” is a multidimensional task force which is currently still beyond full human grasp. The good work is done intelligently and scientifically (metaphysically speaking) through men and women of good will who sacrifice themselves in order to serve the collective good and the need for inner education and enlightenment of the present day and age. Master Aaron has been dedicated to such work from the beginning of the universe as we know it; a great universe which he has helped to evolve via promoting light as cosmic consciousness. This concept is hard tograsp analytically, but it hints that consciousness is present even in the atom. Hence, the atomic scale is also to be grasped through the same ‘''love in action''’ discussed above. Aaron "Alaje" operates in all dimensions of life, and in complete harmony and cooperation with the cosmic hierarchyof the Solar System and the Galactic Council of the Milky Way, which is spiritually animated by the cycle of the galactic centre at Sagittarius. There are a number of highly advanced celestial beings responsible for educating and helping planets to shift when a cosmic cycle is to be completed. Cosmic cycles normally depend on the adjustment of physical matter related to planetary orbits (e.g. the precession of the Equinox) as well as on the inherent realignment of spiritual gravity that results from the changes in the distribution of physicalmatter and cosmic rays. Currently we are animated by a cosmic cycle insynchrony that will bring the completion of about 300,000 years of life on Earth, including the early Lemurian and Atlantis’ greater periods together with many sub-cycles of ascension and demise. Not only Earth, but our whole branch-sector of the Milky Way is also going to be affected by the unfolding of this cycle primarily through exposure to a much higher load of cosmic rays originated in the core of the galaxy. I have no doubt that, should theCommander and his team come down and introduce themselves openly, they will also provide us with further clarifications, including a further explanation on the law of Karma The universe has been created by love and for love, and hence it can only evolve through love. As everything is connected to everything, including the different dimensions, through helping our planet the space intelligences are also helping the whole. This chain or connection between the many dimensions of the universe is the foundation for the ancient metaphysical saying ‘''as above so below''’. - written by Extraterrestrialdetails (Talk).